FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of recombinant DNA technology and to the use of araB promoters in the expression of heterologous genes in transformed hosts. This patent also relates to the design, cloning and expression of genes coding for the bactericidal peptide cecropin and analogues thereof.